legacies_of_the_voidfandomcom-20200213-history
Evangeline Krost
"I'd talk, but...I'm sort of better at hitting things...so..." Evangeline Krost is the head of Stin Cepel's Queen's Guard and a devout follower of Bahamut. Backstory Evangeline Krost lived a very dark life before coming into the service of the Platinum Dragon. Born the bastard daughter of a nobleman and a whore, she was rejected by her father outright. Her father, who espoused the teachings of Jenova, used a false interpretation of them as justification for not having to care for Eva. Eva grew up hating him and hating Jenova. She saw her mother get treated like garbage and get beat around and swore that she would never be like that. She trained to become a warrior. When her mother was brutally killed by a john, she found him and tortured him, cutting off his “undesirables” and flaying him alive for the world to see. This caught the attention of the local Cult of Lolth, who liked her style. They cornered her in an alley and asked her a few questions about her life, her God, etc. “What if you had a God who not only allows such vengeance, but smiles upon it? Or – how about a Goddess?” Evangeline is interested. She travels with this cult, enacting blood rituals. At this point, causing pain to others is the only thing that keeps her from feeling the pain herself. She becomes so proficient that she travels to the Underdark and meets the Spider Queen herself. She is put in charge of the torture of the enemies of the Web, and quickly earns the nickname “Flayer” for her favorite type of torture. One day, she was traveling through Stin Cepel, on a mission to find a monk of Bahamut, at the order of Lolth. She found him and told him what she was sent to do - torture him to make a statement. They were then both jumped by a group of bandits. During the battle, Eva found herself surrounded by these bandits, while the Dragonborn monk had a clear line of escape. Instead of running, though, he rejoined the fray and helped her defeat the bandits. After, she was shocked. “Why?” she asked. “I see something in you. A great pain. You do not want to continue this.” And as he says it, she realizes it’s true. The emptiness is almost overwhelming. “But you can do something greater.” The Dragonborn introduces himself as Eldak and invites her to pray with him to Bahamut, for protection, from Lolth, and from herself. Eva is shocked when she feels the strength of the Platinum Dragon drive out the emptiness and fill her with purpose. Campaign From that day, she pledged herself to his service. She joined the ranks of the Justicars and worked her way up to become head of security at the Temple of Bahamut in Anin. When the Harbinger Coup happened, and Gramorn Duskfell came and killed Janerris, she was taken in the same prison caravan as Tolsmir. The Sandstriders freed her. She went on some adventures with the rest of Team B and played an integral role at the Battle of Broumov specifically, dealing the killing blow to Gramorn Duskfell. After Reclamation, Queen Vyra appointed her head of the Queen’s Guard, a role that Eva was not sure she was prepared for. She and Vyra have somewhat of a rocky relationship and argue much of the time. Still, Vyra keeps her around for one reason or another. When reports came in about the Sandstriders doing terrible things across Stin Cepel, Eva was sent as the head of the team to investigate. They finally cornered the Sandstriders in the mountains and fought; they were about to lose when the real souls of the Sandstriders returned to their bodies. Eva informed them of all of the bad things they had done. When they said they needed to get through the Underdark, she told them of a contact she had in Lolth’s world, but asked that they don’t tell the Queen. Most recently, Eva led an expedition to the Dwarven Nations to discover why they had not been communicating. She returned from that expedition very beaten up. Currently she is still serving as Queen’s guard. She has joined the fray in the Astral Civil War, but is a bit uncomfortable being on the same side as Lolth. Category:Bahamut Category:Stin Cepel Category:Queen's Guard Category:Lolth Category:Team B Category:PC Category:Alex Category:Reclamation Category:Awakening Category:Astral Rifts